Filtration equipment and devices are commonly referred to as “storm water filters”, “storm water inserts”, “drain inlet inserts” or “catch basin inserts” now find increasing use as a Best Management Practice (BMP) to meet environmental regulations. Such devices and other water treatment equipment are commonly installed in site-built or pre-cast concrete catch basins, commonly referred to as drain inlet vaults, either by suspending the equipment, or component thereof, from a grating or cover support frame surrounding an open top of the drain inlet vault, or by attaching an appropriate metal framework to interior wall surfaces of the vault to provide support for the equipment or components to be deployed within the vault interior space.
A significant percentage of such concrete drain inlet vaults are delivered to construction sites as large, pre-cast structures weighing greatly in excess of 2500 pounds and set into a prepared excavation for connection of inlet/outlet piping and eventual installation of storm water filtration equipment. Because of relatively low interior volume, one difficult task associated with installing water treatment equipment is proper installation of any necessary support structure to interior walls of the vault.
If a vault to be used for a particular water treatment application was available as a configuration that included the necessary support structure, without interfering with subsequent tasks, installation of the equipment would be greatly simplified and might easily become a task for less-skilled trades already performing other tasks on-site, thereby reducing construction costs.